War with Balance
by HipsterBubble
Summary: Shen is on a trip to Mount Gargantuan to look for a certain champion for his training. Things go bad when he gets assaulted by someone. When he wakes, he falls into a string of problems of his own and something else. Will he be able to solve his problems and know for sure how he feels? Warning! Contains lemons! MxM, Shen x Pantheon. Don't like, Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**I feel so idiotic for making A NEW STORY. FUCK ME. DAMMIT. Yeah this one's a Shen x Pantheon. I love this pairing. Shen has one sexy voice. xD So does Jax. But still. I'm sorry for not updating the others, I SWEAR I WILL after I'm done with my essays. :D I PROMISE. Now enjoy this one chapter. -HB**

**Ziggs: What's happening to me?!**

**Blaze: What about me?!**

**Rumble: What?! Are you serious?!**

**Lucas: Blaze, calm down, we're having sexy-time while he's not writing. Remember? Our holiday?!**

**Ahri: Oh please, I'm stuck in time here. Although I am starting to like this one... ;D**

**Sona: ...:/**

**Chase: SHUT UP YOU GUYS.**

**Hipster: You guys aren't even in this story...**

* * *

Chapter 1

The masked champion was huffing and puffing loudly, as he had been hiking this steep mountain for the whole day with absolutely no rest. His body ached to instantly fall and sleep, but his sheer willpower allowed him to stand on his feet. His breaths came in short intervals, his suit all tattered and torn. His muscled body was bloodied with scratches and slashes. His two swords were strapped on his back, and he had decided to reach the top of this particular mountain for a reason – to find someone. The champion staggered slowly, step by step, but he didn't notice the dark figure approaching him. He turned as he saw the shield land on him, throwing him into blissful sleep and peace.

Pantheon was walking around the borders of the summit of Mount Gargantuan, as he lived away from his tribesmen. Patrolling the perimeters of his territory, with his shield and spear, the morning sun was still pretty hot at this altitude. His helmet stayed on him literally forever, and no one has ever seen the inside of it. Perhaps Leona has, but no one knows for sure who indeed has. Back to the story, but as Pantheon was walking cheerfully and rather very warlike as always, he discovered a certain ninja-looking champion trudging through the mountains. Pantheon thought it was Zed, the evil and malicious villain from Ionia. Pantheon grinned silently and decided it was time he stopped this evil from growing. He snuck up on the mistaken champion and smashed his head with the shield. The "villain" toppled and Pantheon saw who it really was. Shen from the Kinkou. He was so screwed. Pantheon knew he did something terrifically horrible, and so he hefted the unconscious ninja up on his shoulders and decided to take care of him for the while. He sighed and walked slowly back to his home.

"Hrmm…. Mmph…" Shen muttered as he woke up slowly with a bone-shattering migraine. It definitely is not the best way to sleep and even wake up, and he found himself on top of something soft and furry. It was comfortable and perfect. He looked around in awe. The structure he was in was made of rocks, perfectly squared off and clean. Pillars carved ornately were everywhere, and it was almost like a temple, something that Summoners said about Greece. Shen found his body wrapped in clean bandages, his wounds treated. He tried to get up but couldn't. The house still awed him, as it was huge and gorgeous. He heard footsteps echoing. A huge muscled man with a helm on approached him. He was not an enemy.

"How are you feeling? Is your head still aching?" The man asked in a low yet aggressive voice. Shen figured that's how he always spoke.

"I-I think I'm a little better… Who are you?" Shen asked politely. The man grunted, as if displeased.

"I am Pantheon, warrior from the Rakkor tribe, friend of Leona, the Radiant Dawn, and I know you as Shen, from Ionia, one of the Kinkou. Is that right?" Pantheon chucked as he answered and asked the question. Shen felt embarrassed to be saved when he knew he should have been able to find this champion easily.

"Y-Yes… That would be me." Shen answered quietly. He felt himself blushing brightly, but thankfully his face was covered by the mask. Thank Pantheon for that.

"Now answer me, Shen. For what reasons are you here?" Pantheon asked him gently. Was it even possible for Pantheon to be gentle in his ways? Shen thought about it.

"I-I was sent here to look for you, and to train in your ways as well. W-Would you be willing to help me?" Shen asked. He knew something was wrong with him the moment he saw Pantheon. It was just indescribable. He hasn't felt this way since… Never. Something about Pantheon made him more… vulnerable.

"Is that so? Well… I presume I could help you. I was getting bored here anyways. Alright. As soon as you get healed, I will help you. And, by the way, your clothes are right beside you. Now, get some rest." Pantheon seemed to wink as he walked away. Shen sat in a daze, as he looked down to find himself stark naked with bandages in different places. He felt like screaming. His face was burning with embarrassment. He quickly grabbed his clothes and wore them, falling into a deep slumber soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah I am stupid for updating this thing. xD Dang. I'm sorry to whoever reads these, I will SINCERELY UPDATE THE REST VERY SOON. I'M SO VERY SORRY. Enjoy this one too. xD -HB**

* * *

Chapter 2

"About time you woke up?" A voice grumbled right above Shen. Shen got out of the soft fur blankets that were covering him and stood up on the marble floor. He found himself looking right at Pantheon. Pantheon this time was holding a cup of something smelling amazing.

"Drink this. It will help you a ton." He grumbled as he placed the cup in Shen's hands and looked away. Shen took the cup and drank its entire content. It cleared his mind and filled him up nicely. Shen followed Pantheon as he was walking away. Pantheon was still blushing, but his helm covered it up, thankfully. Pantheon had no clue the masked ninja would look so handsome beneath the mask and have such a physique. He had a difficult time trying not to compliment Shen's looks or anything like that. Pantheon reached for his spear and shield as he kept walking, reaching the doors to his home and to the outdoors, where he usually trained all by himself.

"How long was I asleep?" Shen suddenly asked Pantheon. He thought he saw the warrior flinch, but he didn't think so.

"Maybe around two days? You should be dead tired now too. No one simply hikes up the entire Mount Gargantuan in a day. You should be proud. Now, hold your position and take up your swords. We shall spar." Pantheon stated gruffly. He didn't want to be so cranky and uptight towards Shen, but he had no choice. He didn't want to expose his own emotions and have a whole new drama here. Shen wielded his swords and took a deep breath. The warrior had the first strike. He threw his spear at Shen, making him duck as Pantheon made his second move immediately by smashing his shield at Shen. Shen sidestepped right before the shield swished before him. He slashed his sword in a wide arc, but it did not reach Pantheon. As Pantheon was on his way to retrieve his spear, Shen had dashed towards him and taken a stab at Pantheon's back, which Pantheon managed to quickly parry using his shield. Shen quickly dashed around and lunged at every single opening he saw in Pantheon's movements, but nothing seemed to work. Pantheon grew tired of this play and threw his weapons, and body slammed Shen. The two champions fell on the ground in a tangled heap, Pantheon on top of Shen.

As Pantheon found himself on top of Shen, he blushed even brighter, and looked at Shen. Shen was looking at him the same way – lost and seeming to like the situation. Shen felt the heat from Pantheon's body and gazed into his bright eyes that gleamed from the inside of the dark helmet. The sun was bobbing down the horizon, giving the sky a rosy shade. For a reason they could not explain, they stayed there for a while staring at each other.

"Sh-Shen… I hope you forgive me for this, but I have taken your mask off while you were out cold. I-" Pantheon tried to speak but was stopped as his helmet was thrown off of his head. Shen had taken it off. Pantheon knew this was the end of the friendship between him and Shen.

"Pantheon… I've never seen your face before… It's… Beautiful." Shen murmured quietly. Pantheon had a scar running across one eye, but he still could see, and his raven black hair was cut short, like a soldier's. His face was stunning. It was the most handsome face Shen had seen. The feelings Pantheon had during the day – he figured out what it was. It was love and affection. Pantheon had never felt this way before. As Pantheon tried to speak up in this uncomfortable position, Shen placed his hands on Pantheon's face and kissed him deeply. Shen had no idea what he was doing, he just felt as if this was the right thing to do. His lips locked perfectly with Pantheon's, their mouths touching for the first time. Shen pulled the warrior into a hug while doing this. Pantheon soon broke away from Shen's embrace, and stood up quickly. His dark hair fluttered in the wind.

"Shen… This isn't right. I-I can't do this." Pantheon stated those words stoically and quickly walked away. His helmet lay in the dust, glittering still. Shen got up and kneeled, as he realized what he had done. He thought of calling out for Pantheon, but it was too late. He retrieved the helmet and walked towards Pantheon's home. Shen knew he had made a grave mistake and he had to somehow correct it. But for now, time was all that could help. Shen sat down quietly at the doorsteps and went off like a light. Meanwhile, Pantheon was having trouble falling asleep. He knew what he did was wrong – rejecting him like that and walking away like a coward. He had a hard time falling asleep for the first time, since nothing had troubled him this much before.


	3. Chapter 3

**HipsterBubble here with a fresh new chapter for this lovely pairing of Shen and Pantheon~! I seriously love this pairing. I don't know why. I just love it. Thank you to all who are reading, and I really appreciate all reviews and follows or favorites. I'm sorry if it's too short...:( Enjoy~!**

Chapter 3

The night had passed off into daybreak, and Shen found himself laying across the doorstep to Pantheon's. He was covered by a woolen blanket and found a plate with a loaf of bread and a wedge of cheese on it. Did Pantheon place that there? He pondered that as he quickly ate his breakfast and folded the blanket.

"Awake now? I didn't know I had locked you out of the house. My apologies. Are you ready to spar today?" Pantheon asked gruffly without looking at Shen. Pantheon simply couldn't meet his eyes and talk to him like he did usually.

"I-I am alright. Thank you for your care as always. Let us spar then." Shen replied quickly. He stood up and walked up to where Pantheon was standing. The two warriors looked at each other for a moment, and quickly drew their weapons. Shen was the first to attack, dashing forward at Pantheon as he slashed at his chest. Pantheon managed to sidestep and avoid the fatal blow as he threw his shield at Shen, trying to get him stunned. Shen was still quite swift as he was, he jumped over the shield and slashed downwards onto a shocked Pantheon who never quite thought anyone would jump over that.

"Not bad, eh?" Shen asked proudly. Pantheon smirked and threw his spear at Shen. The spear reached right in front of Shen and clattered on the ground in two pieces. Pantheon was irritated that his attacks would not work that well with this champion.

"Bah. You and your flimsy swords will not work with my weapons." Pantheon grumbled as he trudged slowly up to Shen.

"No counterattacks? What is this, Artisan of War? I expected more from your training?" Shen asked, with goading the other in mind. Pantheon's eyes twitched with irritation as he jumped up an amazing distance. Shen looked up. He lost sight of Pantheon.

"Oh shit. I should not have done that." Shen muttered to himself. He stood his ground, muttering some words to himself. He never thought that Pantheon would be standing right in front of him in that moment. With a resounding boom, the champion landed right in front of Shen and tore his own helmet off. Shen was a little taken aback at what he just did. Tears clung from the handsome warrior's face as Shen looked at him with dismay.

"Shen… Since yesterday's incident, I-I have seen you in a different way, and I do not know what is happening. But this is what I wanted to do." Pantheon managed to say that to the still dumbstruck Shen. He reached for Shen's mask and ripped it off, then pressed his lips on Shen's. Shen's eyes grew wider as he felt arms reaching around him. His lips parted as Pantheon's soft tongue managed its way in and twisting and turning. With a kiss this intense, Shen just went on with the flow. He too loved the one in front of him since the day he had met the warrior. Pantheon broke the connection and gazed into Shen's eyes. Shen hadn't taken his mask off since forever, not until Pantheon just came along and ripped it off. But now Pantheon saw that he was incredibly striking, the glowing yellow eyes fitting perfectly somehow with his tanned skin, and the dark brown hair cropped closely made it more prominent.

"Shen, I think… I am in love with you." Pantheon stated as he dug his face into Shen's shoulder and leaning into him. He had cried only once in his lifetime, and that was when he found out that he was alone in this world, not even Leona there to help him. Now he found someone that would know how he felt, he knew he could cry to all he wanted.

"P-Pantheon… I too have loved you since the start, but why are you crying? Do you want to go back to your home? C'mon, let's get washed up and you need to tell me what's wrong with you here." Shen replied calmly and gently escorted the weeping warrior back to his abode. _Love seemed to have a different effect on everyone_, Shen thought. The warrior and ninja, both sweaty and dirt covered from the fight, headed back to the huge home as the sun bobbed its way down the horizon.


	4. Chapter 4 (NSFW)

First lemon in this particular story. Never thought I'd come up with a scene like this. Ahahaha... If you didn't expect this, then... Don't read it. :D Anyways, Enjoy this lovely-lusty chapter and I'll always appreciate a review or follow or favorite. :) Thanks to all who read this, I will follow up with some other updates SOON. Also I reward you all with this loooonnngg chapter. :D Thanks~! -HB

**P.S. ALWAYS REMEMBER THAT PANTHEON HAS BLACK HAIR HERE. SHEN HAS DARK BROWN THAT LOOKS LIKE BLACK. PLEASE REMEMBER. xD It's pretty hawt.**

* * *

Chapter 4

"A-Are you sure it's alright for me to take a bath with you…?" Shen asked, his face reddening at the thought. Pantheon had already stripped his armor off and covered his lower torso with a large white towel.

"Yes, I'm definitely sure we're perfectly sane to just take one bath. So come on in when you're ready." He winked as he replied, his eyes still a little puffy from crying. He strode off into the bathroom and closed the door. Shen stood there, his mask off, and still in his sweaty and tight outfit. He imagined what would happen when he went in there, maybe a little touching? His imagination just went wild with dirty thoughts.

_Me?! In a bathtub with another man?! This is just…_ Shen thought, as he did have a habit of talking to himself a lot. He sighed and slowly peeled off his blue suit and felt his muscled body in the open air, and opened the door. Hot air blew him right away.

"Someone's got a nice looking dick." Pantheon's voice sounded throughout the room with a chuckle. Shen made a sheepish smile and closed the door, then suddenly a hand gripped him at the arm. Pantheon held him and wrapped his other arm around Shen. He felt Pantheon's body close to his, as Pantheon moved his hand slowly over Shen's chest and stomach.

"P-Pantheon… N-No don't…" Shen muttered, but he did like the way he was being touched. Pantheon grinned a little and dragged the ninja into the large bathtub with him. The two were in a tight embrace in the shallow hot water. Shen quickly snuggled up towards Pantheon and leaned into his face, kissing him. Their tongues danced in their mouths, twisting and turning in ways never known, and Pantheon's hands reached to Shen's crotch. Shen's eyes widened as he felt Pantheon's rough hands.

"N-Not there yet! No! Stop! Mmmmn… Ahh…" Shen protested as he moaned with that. Shen hated the fact he was enjoying every moment of this. Pantheon smiled devilishly, his lust taking over him. He started to rub the hard cock of Shen's and nudge his own hard member into Shen's asshole.

"How does that feel, hmm? You're still a virgin." Pantheon whispered into Shen's ear and licked it slowly. Shen shuddered. This was better than what he had actually imagined.

"P-Pantheon... C-Can you… Fuck me now?" Shen pleaded for it. Pantheon didn't expect such a reply. He felt blood rushing to his dick, still in between Shen's butt cheeks, beneath the water.

"Thought you'd never ask. Brace yourself." Pantheon smirked. He flipped Shen into the water as he displayed his nine inch dick that was hard and throbbing. Shen looked at it in fear. Pantheon made his way in between Shen's legs, spreading them wide and pushed the tip of his dick on Shen's hole. Shen felt something huge and thick making its way inside of him, tearing the very muscles of his hole.

"Ahh! Mmmf…" Shen groaned and moaned, he had never felt something better than this. He was having a hard time focusing on Pantheon's face that was over him, who was grunting as well while pushing the full length of his member into Shen.

"Sh-Shen, you're so t-tight… It feels s-so good…." Pantheon grunted. His hard cock was all the way in Shen, his insides tightening around the cock. Shen was panting hard as his own insides was being ravaged by this huge cock of another champion's up his ass.

"Ahh! P-Pantheon! N-Not so fast! Nnghhh… I-It hurts… Hahh…" Shen moaned. Pantheon continued thrusting, his large dick making its way up to Shen's sweet spot. He kept hitting that particular place perfectly, making Shen moan louder than ever.

"Haa- D-Does that feel good, you perverted ninja? Mmmf…" Pantheon groaned as he grew close to his climax. His thrusting continued, picking up rhythm and speed, with Shen's legs high up in the air. He pressed his lips on Shen's chest, biting the skin and licking his chest.

"Pantheon! I-I'm so close!" Shen shouted in the middle of being thrusted hard. Pantheon was panting and huffing at this point, his own member ready to shoot its load.

"Y'know Shen… W-We should, c-come together… Mmmph.." Pantheon muttered. Shen quickly grabbed Pantheon into an embrace as he kept thrusting, and locked lips with the warrior. Shen felt his balls starting to grow heavy as his own orgasm grew closer.

"Haaaah... Mmmff- P-Pantheon! Aah! Haaaaah!" Shen's warm fluids shot its way into the air and splattered on his own muscled chest. Pantheon still thrusting, his balls strained to empty themselves, shooting ropes of the sticky liquid. Shen then heard the warrior groaning to his own end as well.

"Ummph- Sh-Shen! I'm… gonna… come! Aaaaahhh!" Pantheon bucked inwards to Shen, his cock shooting its hot mess into Shen.

"Hah… Ha… That was the most I've ever shot… Thanks, Shen…" Pantheon blushed as he said that. He fell on top of Shen's hot liquid as his shaft made its way out of Shen slowly. Shen placed his arms around Pantheon, his hot body radiating heat. The two enjoyed this moment, as they were in the shallow water, feeling each other.

"Pantheon? I…. Love you. Don't you ever go away from me." Shen mumbled as he hugged the other tightly. He had not said that before in his life.

"Aww, Shen, you know I'll never leave you. I love you too." Pantheon answered him, placing a soft kiss on Shen's cheek. Shen felt warm with this particular champion with him. It was like this every time.

"Now… Can we please take a bath…? We're still really dirty…" Shen asked Pantheon carefully. Pantheon nodded with a smile. Shen expected the warrior to have recovered by then, and there probably will be another session of this. Pantheon sat up carefully and turned on the tap. Hot water made its way into the tub, as the two sat together on one end of the humongous tub, the water filling up quietly. He placed his arm around Shen and lay together. The two started to talk about life, and about things they had never spoken to each other ever before. The two cuddled at times, kissed countless times in the bathtub. Shen washed Pantheon's black hair for him, as Pantheon managed to wash Shen's. As they started to wash their bodies together, Pantheon was aroused once more. Shen's face reddened as he saw the slowly growing manhood of Pantheon's. Shen hadn't even recovered yet.

"Umm… Shen… C-Can you… s-suck it maybe…?" Pantheon asked, his face turned away. Shen blushed at the request, but he quickly placed his mouth around the huge cock. He started moving up and down slowly, making his way all the way down and up.

"Mmmmpphh… Haaaahhnn…. Sh-Shen… Y-You're pretty g-good at this… Ahhh.." Pantheon moaned softly, his hands placed on Shen's head. Shen continued on the motion, using his tongue to rub the head of the cock. He almost choked when he felt his head being pushed onto the cock. Pantheon was pushing him further, and he felt the cock reaching almost to his throat.

"Sh-Shen! I-I'm sorry, but I'm so close! I-I'm c-coming! Nnnnnghh… Aaaaahh!" Pantheon arched his back and shot into Shen's mouth. Shen barely managed to move his head back up. He tasted the salty and sweet liquid making its way into Shen's throat. It was slimy and yet tasty. Second loads always tasted better, apparently. Pantheon let Shen go as he sat there, exhausted.

"P-Pantheon… Please don't push me all the way down… I can't manage it…" Shen muttered. The warrior simply lunged at him to hug.

"I-I'm sorry… It just felt… So good… But I promise I'll never do that again, nothing to ever hurt you." Pantheon answered him genuinely. Shen felt his heart beating fast for this idiot of a warrior, but nonetheless, he was happy.

"Alright then. It's about time we got out of this bathtub now?" Shen smiled as he ruffled Pantheon's raven black hair. Pantheon looked back at him sweetly with a nod. Shen could not think of how he would ever live without this champion. Pantheon wondered that the same for him as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Now I'm here with a new chapter for this fanfiction! FINALLY! Thank you to all those who waited, and leave a review if you want, I don't mind. I love this fanfiction as much as the others, but I simply love writing this... :3 you know why. Hehehehehehehe... Anyways, enjoy~! -HB

**Leona: Huh. Never thought I'd make my entrance here...**

**Ezreal: I presume Garen and I would make entrances later...**

**Garen: What?!**

**Syndra: Lol noob. Rito please perma-ban.**

**Zed: Syndra, be nice.**

**Pantheon and Shen: ...**

**Hipster: Shut up everyone and let us get to the story. ;D**

* * *

Chapter 5

Upon the white marbles that lay in a certain huge abode of a certain champion, the smell of pine needles and dirt and sweat rather permeated this place. The sun was shining brightly outside, but inside it was all dark and curtained, still in the mood for sleep. The two male champions were tangled together in one bed, stark naked. Yes, you heard me right, naked. Their bodies against each other, their faces as close as one can get to almost not kissing. Well, it was a sight. What they didn't expect was a visitor.

Nearby where Pantheon lived, there was another tribe. The Solari. Worshippers of the Sun, and such. There was a particular champion who lived among them, and that is Leona, the Radiant Dawn. She literally beheld the sunshine with her. She was not clad in her golden armor that day, but she wore a simple dress that was indeed colored like the sun. Solari and their sun. Ugh. That particular day Leona decided to visit her childhood friend and her secret love interest, Pantheon. She did like the way Pantheon fought and moved, and his face too. Well. She was just about to find out.

"Wonder how Panth is doing today… Is he even awake? Hmm… This dress seems a little too… Sunny…" Leona muttered to herself as she hiked up her way to Pantheon's in her sandals. She was carrying a basket of fruits too. She saw the white building a little off from where she was, and she took wider steps, a smile creeping on her face. She was getting excited to see her friend. She had reached the front porch by then, and still Pantheon and Shen were snuggling in bed, snoring in synch. How lovely.

"Does he still have his key here…. Let's dig around.." Leona searched under the welcome mat before the door. She found the silver key. She quickly opened the door and entered the dark house. She closed the door behind her and looked around. _First, this place needs some sunlight_, she thought. She drew all the curtains in the house, opened all the windows and let the fresh air in. She found one particular door closed and decided that she go in there to see her crush.

"Oh Panthe- OH MY SUN GOD! WHAT THE MOON?!" Leona screamed at the top of her lungs the moment she opened the door. Indeed she had a weird sense of word choice, but still. Pantheon and Shen quickly sat up, and thank the Summoners that a blanket was draped on their lower torso.

"L-Leona! I-It's you! Hey! Um… What brings you here?!" Pantheon quickly stammered as he pulled the blanket up to his chest. Shen quickly pulled it as well, making sure he was covered too. Leona's face reddened. She quickly looked away.

"I thought I'd visit you today but I guess it's okay… I-I'll visit you some other day if you're too busy-" Leona was cut off midsentence.

"No that's alright! Just wait a moment for us to get dressed and I promise I will start this off with proper introductions. My apologies, friend. Now please, excuse us for one moment." Pantheon managed to reply quickly with a smile. He quickly closed the door and left the shocked Leona out in the living room.

"T-That's Leona? I-I didn't expect…" Shen tried to say but Pantheon quickly held him and pressed his lips on Shen's. Shen was silenced by that immediately as he felt the warmth of Pantheon's lips. Totally was not expecting that.

"Calm down. She's my friend. We just need to get dressed quickly and talk to her. Okay? I still love you." Pantheon quickly stated as he held Shen in his arms. Shen nodded. The two then got dressed into their casual wear, Shen still being his ninja outfit, which he had brought quite a bunch of them, and Pantheon in a white t-shirt and blue jeans. Well. Jeans apparently existed there. Opening the door, they found Leona on the couch in the living room. She was eating an apple that she had brought.

"Did we take a long time? I'm sorry to make you wait, Leona." Pantheon asked kindly as he sat right beside Leona, and Shen standing nearby them.

"No, you didn't. Just shocked me there since you were sleeping soundly with another naked man." Leona replied with a grin. She did figure out a while ago that her crush was gay. Just that he never admitted. She was a little hurt that she no longer is who she was to Pantheon, a best friend.

"So… What brings you here?" Pantheon asked kindly as possible. He figured that Leona knew something about him, but he just couldn't bring himself to say something. Shen stood there, wondering what was going on.

"Y'know Pantheon… I just came here to visit you. And to say something too." Leona managed out, trying not to get choked up since she still had a crush on this rock-head warrior who was never going to love her back.

"Say… Something?" Pantheon asked back. He heard that as some kind of song he knew of, well he couldn't quite put his head on it, since Summoner Hipster always sang it. Gosh.

"It's obvious that you don't like girls, Pantheon. And I was a little disappointed that you didn't tell me about it at all. You knew I was here and yet you didn't think I was your friend? I'm one of your best friends, if Diana would be another friend of yours. And yet here you are, trying to fool me as much as possible. Is something wrong with me?" Leona made a point quickly and asked him. She felt the need to make this point clear. Shen nodded, as if agreeing.

"I… L-Leona I thought…" Pantheon stammered. He didn't have an explanation for this. He didn't know this would happen even. He sighed a little.

"I thought you would be disgusted. I knew my tribe would disapprove of me and I didn't know about you either. So I thought I would keep it to myself…" Pantheon tried to say. He knew it was useless making excuses.

"Idiot. I'm your friend. For a reason. You of all people should know better. You fought in wars and battles, you knew your allies and enemies perfectly. And yet, you have problems with friends and lovers. Sigh." Leona placed a hand on Pantheon's shoulder. She smiled a little.

"I was always fond of you. But now it seems I should give my love away to someone else and think of you as a friend as always. Is that fine? We'll still keep in contact. Especially when Diana gets on a rampage. You know how grumpy she can get." Leona winked as she held her hand out. "Deal?"

"Deal." Pantheon shook her hand, smiling as well. Without his helmet, his smile was gorgeous. Shen tried not to stare. Leona herself was beautiful too, curling dark brown hair and sunshiny smiles.

"Right then. I should go back. Protect my townsfolk. It was nice meeting you, and oh my, I forgot! You must be Pantheon's boyfriend!" Leona strutted up towards Shen. Shen nodded.

"Shen, from Ionia, one of the Kinkou. Pleasure to meet you, Leona." Shen bowed a little. Leona blushed from that.

"Oh stop it, you. But. Promise me you will not break my friend's heart or will you ever cheat on him. If you do… Just imagine how hot sunbeams are. Okay? They're hotter than Lux's lazer, so be careful. Now, I must take my leave. Goodbye, and great meeting you two! Hope you guys get along and… Hehehhehehe!" Leona laughed at the end, evidently some kind of imagination of hers. She walked out the door and it slammed close. With that, the visitor went away. Pantheon drooped on the sofa, a sudden wave of lethargy overcoming him. Shen sat with him and held his face gently.

"Good going. It was a good sense of handling situation using balance. Balance is important, as the Kinkou dictates." Shen took off his mask and smiled at the warrior. Pantheon sighed.

"I agree with that... A little. Now… C'mere you pesky ninja! About time we hit it off in the shower?" Pantheon grabbed Shen into his arms and pressed his face into Shen's hair. Shen squirmed a little and wrapped his arms around Pantheon.

"I feel in balance when I'm with you… I guess I do really love you, you war-loving warrior. Gosh." Shen muttered, and with that, locked lips with Pantheon, this time taking the initiative of tilting his head to kiss properly. The two stayed that way for a while, tongues wrapping together and lips pressing on each other, sharing warmth. As the kiss finally ended, Pantheon was still hugging Shen.

"I think… We should take this to the bathroom and continue. Let's go!" Pantheon declared cheerfully and lifted Shen up, bridal style. Shen decided to go with it. He loved being here with Pantheon, sharing his time with him. Pantheon loved it too, he didn't care if he was missing out training. Shen was his top priority. The two smiled happily, and they knew the day would go on perfectly.


End file.
